Dreams unwind, love's a state of mind
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: 'Come back to me Misty.' The supreme whispered into the darkness. But of course, there was no answer. Foxxay one-shot.


Cordelia lay alone in her bed that night. She was the new Supreme. But the witch felt no happiness, no excitement. Of course, she had played the strong, confident woman they expected her to be. But now, as she drifted in and out of sleep, Cordelia felt just as weak, as out of place and as lonely as ever. Unbeknown to the others, Cordelia had been sleeping with a certain swamp witch for weeks and for the first time in her worthless, unkind life, she felt real love. Misty had made her feel important, like she was the most amazing woman in the world, one in a million. But really, that was Misty.

Misty made her feel like no one else could, or ever had. The earth shifted when Misty walked into the room, and when she spoke in her soft Cajun accent and tossed her wild blonde curls, Cordelia's broken heart swelled with desire. When she laughed and her eyes lit up like stars Cordelia felt a pang in the pit of her stomach that told her Misty was the one, her true soul mate, the other half of her aching heart.

But now she was gone, and nobody except Cordelia knew of what had happened between her and the beautiful necromancer. Cordelia scrunched her face up in pain as she prayed silently for Misty to come back to her. She had held her lover as she'd turned to ashes, but not even a love as strong as Cordelia's could have brought the swamp witch back. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried, her chest heaving with silent sobs. Cordelia pulled her tired body out of her empty bed and walked over to the Crosley record player and vinyl's she had taken from Misty's dressing table earlier that evening. She selected a large black disk and played the song quietly as she sat with her back against the wall, with her head in her hands.

_Strange, she's laid on the floor in silent pain_

_Strange, she sat in a chair for months just staring_

_Strange, she knows too much to walk away_

_Strange, she couldn't do it anyway. _

Cordelia opened her eyes to find herself in a large, open field filled with flowers of all kinds. The air was cool and crisp, and Cordelia could tell it was early in the morning. How did she get here? She asked herself, looking around wildly for another person. But she was alone and groggy in the vast green landscape. She got up, brushing the dry grass from her long white dress. Why was she wearing this? She wandered aimlessly through the long blades of grass.

''Hello?'' She called. But no one answered.

Cordelia walked for what seemed like hours but the vast field never seemed to cease, until she saw a pink blossom tree in the distance. And as she got closer she saw a figure, sitting under that tree.

''Hello? Who are you?'' She called.

The figure stood and turned around, her flowing blonde curls blowing in the breeze. Cordelia could see the piercing blue eyes that penetrated her soul from where she was standing.

''Misty!'' She screamed as she ran for her lover.

''Cordelia!'' The swamp witch called back, reaching out for the supreme.

Cordelia flew into Misty's open arms and they fell to the floor underneath the tree, crying and laughing as they went.

''How are you… how did you… oh Misty, I have so many questions.'' Cordelia sobbed.

''Shh.'' Misty said softly and placed a finger to the Supreme's lips.

She leaned forward and kissed Cordelia hard, but Cordelia felt nothing. Not the touch of Misty's pale skin against her own, not her soft, warm lips, not even the earthy smell of her yellow hair. Cordelia opened her eyes to see the swamp witch fading into thin air before her very eyes.

''Misty! No, don't leave me Misty!'' She called, grasping at the air in front of her.

But her shaking hands felt nothing as they passed through Misty's body like a knife through butter.

''I'll always be with you De.'' She said her voice barely a whisper. ''Right here.'' She said, laying her transparent hand over Cordelia's heaving chest.

''No Misty, don't, you can't, please!'' Cordelia screamed as Misty faded away into nothing. And then she was gone.

''Cordelia!'' The disembodied voice pulled the supreme out of her restless dream.

''No, Misty!'' Cordelia thrashed around in Zoe's arms and she tried desperately to wake the supreme.

Zoe had heard Cordelia's cries from her own room and ran straight to her, only to find her on the floor, thrashing wildly and calling out for Misty Day. Cordelia woke up properly in the arms of Zoe, who was wiping her brow with a damp flannel.

''Miss Cordelia? Are you okay, you gave me a fright? You were calling for… for Misty.'' Zoe said quietly.

Cordelia shook her head saying nothing. She held on to Zoe tightly, longing for Misty. But it had only been a dream.

She thanked Zoe, picking herself up off the floor before collapsing into her bed. Zoe left without another word and Cordelia just lay alone, completely numb.

''Come back to me Misty.'' The supreme whispered into the darkness. But of course, there was no answer.


End file.
